Support
by VyxenSkye
Summary: AtemYugi. A tender moment turns into disaster when an accident cripples Atem. Yugi now has to care for his lover, but he may find that it’s harder than he thought.
1. Chapter 1

Support

By: Hitokiri Musei

Rated: T

Summary: AtemYugi. A tender moment turns into disaster when an accident cripples Atem. Yugi now has to care for his lover, but he may find that it's harder than he thought.

Yaoi fic, AtemYugi. All information obtained from and other medical sites, but I could be wrong on some points, so please cut me some slack.

Enjoy!

I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

* * *

Chapter 1

It was never supposed to happen. But it all happened so fast, I never had the time to react. Just one moment he was there, his hand held out to me, a smile on his face, and then he was gone. I look back now, and I realize I should have warned him. I should have told him to sit back down, or I should have grabbed his hand.

In reality, there really was nothing I could have done. Because none of us had ever expected it. He was invincible, at least in our minds. That couldn't have been farther from the truth. He was human, after all.

I suppose that for a while I felt guilty. He might have always been protecting me, but that didn't mean I couldn't return the favor. He was mine as I was his, after all, therefore I should protect him as well. I felt as though _**I **_had been at fault, but after nearly 3 hours of thinking, I knew better. Even if I had caught his hand, both of us probably would have gone off, and things would have been worse.

Even so, as I sit here in the hospital, I can't help but feel that I could have saved him. That I could have prevented this. That it _**was **_my fault.

* * *

_**5 hours earlier**_

"By Ra, I love the smell of rain…"

I giggled faintly. "Oh yea?"

Crimson eyes turned to meet my own violet ones. "Yea. We rarely had rain in Egypt, so it was a blessing when we did." Atem closed his eyes, turning away to raise his face to the still cloudy sky. "I have one memory that is close to me. When I was a child, we had a rain when I was about six. I had never seen rain before, at least, that I could remember, so I was in awe." He smiled slightly. "I remember my father taking me out to play in the courtyard. I got to spend hours out there, running and splashing with Mana."

I smiled. "Sounds like fun."

He chuckled faintly, nodding. "It was."

I watched him for a moment, and then turned my attention to the world around me. It was only about a half an hour after it had rained when Atem had convinced me to go on the roof with him. Apparently I had rubbed off on him more than I had thought; he had one intense puppy-eyed look.

So we had climbed out of my window and found a fairly dry spot to sit on, just basking after the wetness.

I felt Atem's hand cover my own and I looked towards him, meeting his intense gaze. He smiled. "Thanks for coming up here with me, love."

I smiled. "No problem, Atem. You know I would do anything for you."

He laughed softly, leaning to nuzzle my cheek affectionately. "That's my line, aibou."

I scooted closer to him, and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Maybe. But it's the truth."

He just huffed faintly, making my hair shift. We sat in silence for a while, and I was content to close my eyes and listen to the steady beat of my lover's heart. I could remember that when he had been a part of me, that heartbeat had not existed. It had been uncomfortable at first, not hearing one when we held each other, but I had gotten used to it.

Now it was my most favorite sound in the world. Just the simple sound of Atem's heart beating.

"I love you, Yugi." he murmured against my hair, squeezing my shoulders gently.

I smiled. "I love you too, Atem."

Time passed too quickly for me, and Atem released me, standing and offering a hand to me. "Come on, let's go inside."

My mind screamed out too late; Atem's boot slid on a wet patch of the shingles, throwing his legs out from under him. There was a thud as he hit the edge of the roof, and then he disappeared over the side.

I screamed his name, leaping to the edge of the roof in time to hear the sickening crack as he hit the pavement below. I looked down at him, my eyes wide. I swallowed thickly.

"A-Atem?"

He didn't move.

"Atem, please, answer me!"

Nothing.

I threw myself into my window, racing down the stairs. I spotted Grandpa on his way to the upper level, concern on his face. "Yugi, what was that sound? I heard a thud."

"Call an ambulance!" I sobbed out as I nearly flew past him.

His eyes widened, but I paid him no more mind. The only thing that mattered was Atem, my heart and mind focused on my yami.

I ripped open the door to the Game shop to see him still lying where he had fallen, still. His face was away from me, so I couldn't tell if he was conscious or not. I ran forward, falling to my knees beside his head.

"Atem!" I called worriedly, turning his head towards me gently, carefully.

He was conscious, but barely, his crimson eyes dazed and barely aware. He stared at me silently, blinking slowly, as though he didn't recognize me. He then smiled slightly. "Y-Yugi…"

My tears fell like rain on his cheeks, sliding down his face as though they were his own tears. "Atem… I'm so sorry… This is all my fault…"

He started to shake his head, but then he groaned faintly, closing his eyes. I gasped in shock. "NO! Don't close your eyes!"

His eyelids flew open as though I had scared him, his fingers clenching convulsively against mine as I held his hand. "Y-Yugi…" he whispered. "I…I can't feel my legs…"

My eyes widened as his did, and then his breathing began to speed up. "I… I can't feel my legs!"

I watched as he began to hyperventilate, and I quickly made him look at me. "Atem. Atem, listen to me, you have to calm down."

He didn't seem to notice me, his eyes darting wildly and his limbs beginning to shake. His hand was so cold in mine, his skin clammy against my fingers. As his lips started to take on a blue tinge the few health classes I had taken kicked in, and I figured out what was happening.

"Grandpa!" I screamed. "Grandpa, help! He's going into shock!"

* * *

Random idea. Hope you like it, please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm apologizing up front, my spellcheck stopped working like half way through this chapter. Please forgive any mistakes, and I'll try to get it edited soon!

* * *

Chapter 2

"Moto?"

I raised my face from where it was buried against my hands, not bothering to wipe at my tears. "Yes?"

The doctor smiled at me, gesturing with a rather large tanned hand. "If you'll come with me. My name is Dr. Hasai."

"But… My grandfather…" I protested weakly. No matter what, I didn't want to hear this alone.

The man smiled again. "I will have a nurse wait here for him and he'll be brought the moment he returns."

I hesitated, but that empty spot in my mind kept calling out, searching for that missing piece. I needed to see my yami.

I followed Dr. Hasai through the sterile white halls, my heart very nearly pounding in my throat. I still couldn't feel Atem, and while it unnerved me, I knew it was probably because he was unconscious. When that happened his link to me grew very faint, and my worry for him was currently consuming my thoughts, preventing me from focusing on him.

I took a moment to orient myself while following the doctor, and an awareness sparked. 'Ah, there he is…'

I was right, he was unconscious, and deeply so. When I tried to contact him all I received was pain. I quickly cut off the connection, not wanting to wince and alert the man in front of me.

"Now then, Atem is your…" he began.

"Cousin." I answered automatically. Atem had become my cousin after the Ceremonial Battle, even though he was truly my lover. We just looked too much alike to use any other excuse.

"I see… Well, that was a nasty fall he took, and I'm afraid it's done a lot of damage." He flipped through a folder and pulled out a few X-rays. "These are some scans we took of Atem's back not long after he got here. As you can see, the fall broke his back in three places, these three vertebrae here." I nibbled my lip, growing more concerned.

"There's really not much we can do, I'm afraid. We've put him in a back brace, which will help keep the bones secure, but it's limited his movement, and he'll be in a lot of pain. Also, he's got a condition called Anterior Cord Syndrome, which basically means his spinal cord is swollen and bruised. We gave him a dose of methylprednisolone, which is an anti-inflammatory, so it sould help…" Dr. Hasai faded off.

I sensed an omen. "Which means?"

"He's lost all feeling in his legs." I felt my heart stop, but Dr. Hasai continued. "There is a chance he'll walk again. This type of injury heals sometimes. We'll just have to keep him in the brace until the bones fuse."

I could feel the tears on my face, and I clenched my hands. "P-Please. I need to see him."

He nodded. "Of course."

He didn't enter the room with me, but I paid it no mind, quickly entering the small room. My tears accelerated as I saw him.

He looked so small, surrounded by all those machines, wires, and tubes. He lay flat, his chest rising and falling with obvious difficulty, though helped by the mask over his face. He was very pale, dark circles under his eyes and sweat making his skin shine faintly.

I instantly went to his side, carefully taking hold of his hand. "Atem?" I whispered.

His eyes were hardly his own when they slid open. The crimson orbs were dull and glazed, pain the most prominent thing there. His bloodless lips formed a shaky smile as he saw me. "Y-Yugi…"

I nodded, smiling back at him through my tears. "Yea, I'm here, love."

He closed his eyes again, his breathing shaky. His voice failed him when he tried to speak, and I gently rubbed his hand. //What is it?//

/Hurts…/ he moaned softly as he said this.

I nibbled my lower lip. I could do nothing for his pain, and that hurt me. //I'm so sorry, Atem…//

Even through his pain he attempted to comfort me. /Not your fault… Please… don't cry…/

His mental voice faded and his grip on my hand slackened as he drifted into unconsiousness. I continued to stroke his cold skin, the tears still flowing. I could not stop them, but now they were silent, falling to soak my jacket's collar.

* * *

_I could feel my heart stop in those few seconds after I'd realized Atem was slipping into shock. I knew, somewhere deep inside me, that Atem's peril had just worsened. If he wasn't helped soon, vital organs would begin shutting down. _

_I tried my best to get him to calm down, whispering words of love and comfort, rubbing his hand to get his skin warmed up, but nothing seemed to be working. "Atem, please, you have to breathe!" _

_His eyes, wide and dazed, were locked on my face, and I could read his panic and terror there. I was just as frightened as he was, for one because of his fall, and also because I had never seen Atem scared before. _

_Fear was an emotion I hadn't even realized Atem possessed. My yami had always been the strong one, the one to hold __**me **__up when I needed it. _

_I turned my attention to Atem once more, and my heart leapt into my throat as his eyes began to flutter shut. "Atem! Atem, no, keep your eyes open!" _

_He paid me no mind, his eyes closing and then opening after a long delay. His frightened grip on my hand began to loosen, his cold fingers going slack. _

_I touched his cheeks urgently. "No! Stay with me! __**Atem!"**_

_His eyes fell shut, his fingers went limp. I didn't even notice as the ambulance pulled up behind me, medics jumping out and running towards us. "Atem! Open your eyes! Please, look at me, stay with me! Atem! __**ATEM!**__"_

* * *

I awoke with a start, my scream of Atem's name dying in my throat. I covered my eyes with one hand, trying to slow my racing heart. 'Gods…'

A whimpering sound made me look up. It was then that I realized where I was. I had stayed overnight at the hospital with Atem, sleeping in the armchair situated near the bed. The sound I had heard was Atem, and that knowledge made me stand and go to his bedside.

He was still asleep, by what I could tell, but was crying softly. Tears were slipping down his cheeks, and his chest was heaving up and down in attempts to take deep breaths, and I could tell that something was… off.

I pushed the call button for the nurse, and after a few moments a kindly looking woman opened the door. She smiled at me as she came close. "Hello, dear. My name is Chiya, what can I do for you?"

I gestured to Atem. "Something just seems…. Wrong. And it's like he's having trouble breathing."

Chiya frowned, moving to check over Atem. She played with the bags hanging beside him, and then turned to me. "He's having trouble breathing because he's trying to take big breaths to help with the pain. It's a reflex, but with that brace on his chest and stomach are basically immobilized, so his lungs can't expand as much. I've turned on his morphine, so the pain should be better in a little bit, which should help with everything."

I smiled at here. "Thank you."

She nodded. "Now why don't you get some rest, hon, you look like you need it."

I nodded absently, settling back in my chair and huddling under my jacket. I faintly heard Chiya bustling around. "Oh, that won't do…" she murmured, and then a blanket was dropped over me.

"Thanks Chiya…" I murmured groggily, wrapping my fingers in the blanket's edge.

I heard her giggle faintly. "You're welcome dear. Sleep well."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"We're home now, Atem."

The former Pharoah didn't respond, but his dulled crimson eyes raised to look up at my face. I nibbled on my lower lip, worried and scared for my lover.

He was in pain, I could tell. His back was kept ramrod straight by the brace, which forced him into an uncomfortable position with his chest high and his stomach pressed in. It limited his breathing, which wasn't helpful with his pain. He was so drugged at the moment it was a wonder that he was even aware, but he was still awake, watching me with silent crimson eyes.

I gently patted his hair, pressing a soft kiss against his hair. "Don't worry, Atem, I'll take care of you."

He made a soft sound of pain as he attempted to grab a hold of my hand, which was hanging near his chair, but he didn't make the catch. I quickly held his own hand, kissing the pale knuckles. "Shhh, it's alright…"

Tears made their way down his cheeks. /I'm… so sorry… aibou…/

I frowned, rubbing his skin. "Why, love? You have no reason to be sorry."

/If only I hadn't… fallen… You wouldn't have to… deal with me… I'm a burden…/ Atem ground out around the drugs, struggling not to fall into unconsiousness.

"Oh, Atem… You're not a burden to me, I promise! And it wasn't your fault, I never thought that! I don't mind taking care of you at all, it gives me a chance to show that I can care for you just as you do for me." I kissed his hand again, struggling to show him that he was nothing but a joy to me.

His crimson eyes closed silently, and then fluttered open again. /Sorry…/

His eyelids fell shut and his hand went limp, his head falling back to rest against the wheelchair. I sighed, gently laying his hand in his lap and pushing the wheelchair into the house, being extra careful not to bump the chair against anything. Any little motion could cause Atem severe pain.

I wheeled him through the house towards the extra room in the back. We had never used the room, it was mostly there for storage, but Grandpa and I had cleaned it out one night in preparation for Atem's homecoming, knowing that stairs would be impossible for him.

Once there I carefully slipped my hand beneath his knees, wrapping my other around his back above the brace. I winced in sympathy when he cried softly in pain, but there was nothing I could do for that. I lifted him, having no trouble with his thin body, carefully placing him on the soft bed.

He moaned as I did so, tears gathering in his eyes and leaking down his cheeks. I wiped them away silently, trying to stop my own. I carefully covered him in a blanket to ward off the chill of the early November days, and then turned to leave.

/A-Aibou…/

I instantly turned at his call, going back to his side. "Yes, love? What do you need?"

/Stay…/ he whispered, his crimson eyes barely open as he watched me, almost frightened.

I tilted my head, but sat beside him nonetheless. "Of course, Atem. What's wrong?"  
He raised his hand, grabbing mine and holding on tightly, like letting go would stop the world from turning. /Don't want to be alone… So… so scared…/

I frowned deeper, twining my fingers around his as we sat together. "I'm not going to leave you…" I closed my eyes, brushing my mind agaisnt his own, sending comfort, love, and also taking some of the pain that plagued him. He sighed softly at the feel of my mind, his fear twining around me and then easing a little at our closeness. //I will never leave you, Atem, not even if the world was ending.//

He turned his head, his nose brushing against my arm. I leaned down, kissing him gently. He smiled slightly through his pain. /Thank you, aibou…/

I felt his mind's presence dim as he fell unconsious once more, and I sighed, keeping up my place beside him, my hand caught in his still frightened grasp.

* * *

"Alright Atem, are you ready to lay back down?"

He nibbled his bottom lip, shaking his head. I waited, knowing that he was trying force down some of the pain that sitting up brought. I didn't want to cause him more pain, but he had to sit up to eat, even if it was only a little bit.

We had spent the past half an hour or so with Atem in this position, me feeding him chicken noodle soup silently. He had fed himself for a few minutes, but after a little while his hands had been shaking so badly he could hardly hold the spoon steady, so I had taken over.

He nodded then. /Alright. I'm ready./

I discreetly stole some of his pain while mentally sending him comfort and love. I never took much, just enough to make a dent in the large amount that he was feeling himself.

I carefully slipped a hand beneath his upper back, and then pulled the pillows out, putting my other hand beneath his knees, gently pulling him down on the bed. I was so focused on moving slow and easy that I didn't notice that I'd managed to hook my arm on the brace, and as I moved him down my arm slipped. He slipped down my arm, his back hitting the mattress hard as my arm stopped at his neck.

Atem screamed.

Tears flooded his eyes, flowing down his cheeks and running over my arm, and I couldn't stop my own tears. //I'm so sorry, love, I didn't mean to!//

Atem couldn't answer, I felt as his body finally took pity on him and dragged him into unconsiousness. I pulled my arms away from him, leaving the room and closing the door.

I put my back against the wood, sliding down to the floor and putting my face in my knees as tears flowed endlessly down my cheeks. I sobbed slightly, my heart racing inside my chest.

I looked up as I felt a hand on my head, and I flung myself as Grandpa as he knelt beside me. He hugged me, petting my hair gently. "What happened, Yugi? I heard Atem scream."

"I… I dropped him when I was trying to help him lay back down…" I sobbed out, burying my face in the elder's shoulder. "I don't how much more of this I can take, Grandpa! Everything I do hurts him!"

I heard him sigh, and then he hugged me tighter. "I know Yugi… All we can do right now is try to do our best. I'm sure that Atem knows that you didn't mean to, he'll forgive you."

"But I hurt him! I caused him more pain than he needed!" I could feel the panic bubbling up inside my stomach and I tried frantically to push it down, but the hysteria just kept rising, and I sobbed, clutching to my grandfather while my back was pressed against the wood of Atem's bedroom door.

I couldn't stop it, the panic that came from knowing that I was causing the one that I loved more than anything to suffer. I didn't want Atem to hurt, but the fact that I was the one who had caused that pain made the feeling so much worse.

I cried for what seemed like hours, and then my mind rebelled, sending me into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, this is pretty much a filler chapter, but it has some good fluffy moments... I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 4

I went back to Atem's room that night, just to watch him sleep and somehow help myself to know that he was alright. He was sleeping soundly, if a little restlessly, his face showing his emotions in his sleep as clear as day. I reached forward, gently taking his hand and rubbing the skin to calm him.

His face relaxed at my touch, his head turning towards me. I was silent for a moment, just reveling in the warm feeling of his presence.

"Yugi?"

The soft voice made me jump, my heart racing, and I looked down into tired, pained, worn crimson eyes. I smiled slightly, raising my hand to brush back golden bangs. "Hey, love. Are you alright?"

He nodded slowly, carefully. "I'm… sorry I scared you…" His voice sounded forced, and I knew that he was probably fighting to speak to me.

"It was my fault…" I murmured in reply, running my fingers soothingly through his hair while I spoke. "I should have been more careful, especially with how easy it is to hurt you…"

Atem sighed, wincing slightly. "Yugi… It's alright, I'm okay now…"

I leaned down, kissing his forehead gently. "I still can't help but feel sorry for it. Now please, you'd better get some rest."

He shook his head stubbornly. "I've slept enough. I want to be with you right now." He shifted slightly, and I heard a muffled groan as he moved a little too carelessly.

I immediately moved forward, raising my hands to help, and then I realized that I would probably only hurt him, so I stepped back once more. He sighed, watching as I stood away from him, afraid. He raised a hand, gesturing to me. "Yugi."

I took a hesitant step forward and he grabbed my hand, pressing his lips to my knuckles. "I love you, but if this is going to work, you have to stop being so afraid of hurting me," he murmured gently, his crimson eyes boring into my own violet ones. "I understand that you are trying to be careful, and when something does happen, we have to forget about it and move on."

I blinked in shock, listening carefully to his words. I smiled then, closing my eyes. "You always did know just what to say to make me feel better."

He grinned, although a little painfully. "So, are you ready to do this?"

I nodded. "I'll try."

* * *

"Ready Atem?" 

"Yup, go for it."

I carefully lifted my yami out of his chair, setting him on the floor leaning against the side of the bathtub. This was one of those things that Atem needed help with, and I had no problems with assisting him.

I had already removed his shirt, but it was a little hard to wrestle him out of his pants and boxers while he was in the chair. It was easier for the both of us if he had the slippery bathroom tile beneath him, he could lean back farther without worrying about the length of the seat of the chair.

I slid his pants down his legs, and then his boxers, smiling when Atem shivered. He couldn't really feel the coolness of the tile against his skin, but it seemed as though it was some sort of reflex for his body. I assumed it was one of the effects of being trapped in the Puzzle for so long; his body reacted to things that it didn't really need to.

I lifted his thin body again, carefully setting him down in the tub. He purred slightly at the feel of the warm water, smiling and settling back against the side.

I was amazed at how much movement he still had, considering that he had no feeling in his legs. Since the back brace had been removed two days ago he had grown much more comfortable, and I knew that the three months with the brace on had been hell. I had been there for every moment, though after the first month the pain had receded, and the brace had just been a hindrance rather than a constant ache.

I scrubbed at his legs gently while he lay there quietly, resting. I cleaned him carefully, but the actions that would normally make him giggle did nothing, making my heart sink. Normally I would be able to run a finger along the underside of his foot and be rewarded with a smile or a laugh, but now he wasn't even aware that I was touching him.

It made me feel… lost, somehow.

I wondered sometimes why he let me bathe him completely. He only really needed assistance with his legs; he could reach them to some extent, but not much farther than his knees. Without the ability to control any muscles in his legs, he couldn't bend his knees to bring them closer, so I had to scrub them for him.

However, though that was really all he needed help with, he let me do it all. I had offered, so I didn't mind, but it made me think about it. Back when he had been wearing the brace it had been too painful to move that much, but that couldn't be the problem now. He was rarely in pain any more.

Some part of me thought that it was perhaps reminiscent of his Egyptian days. After all, back then he had no doubt had servants to bathe him, so maybe it made him think of his past. But that couldn't be it, because Atem would never treat me like a servant, I was his lover, not his slave.

I looked up to his face, and then I smiled, my mind easing. It was because it comforted him. The look of peace on his features could say nothing else, and the gentle rise and fall of his chest indicated that he was at complete ease with his situation. I smiled, finishing with his legs and moving to scrub at his arms, chest, back, and neck. He purred softly at the massage, leaning his head to the side to allow me better access.

I smiled, leaning to press a kiss against his damp hair. I had yet to wash his hair, but I had dampened it slightly.

I finished cleansing his skin and told him to lie back, and he stretched out as well as he could in the tub, leaning his head to the side to I could get to his thick hair. I ran the detachable shower head over his hair, wetting it down carefully. I soaped up my fingers and then ran them through his hair, smiling at the purrs I got as I began to massage his scalp.

He turned as I rinsed the thick strands. "Yugi?"

I tilted my head slightly, but didn't look up from my work. "Yes, Atem?"

"You know, you don't have to do this."

I blinked in shock; he said almost exactly what I had been thinking. I hadn't broadcasted that, had I? I smiled gently then. "No. I don't. But I want to. I enjoy it, Atem, really. I like being so close to you, and in such a… quiet moment. It makes me feel happy."

He smiled at that. "Alright… I just wanted to make sure that you knew."

I kissed his wet forehead. "Thank you, love. I appreciate it."

There was silence for a moment, and then Atem spoke, his deep voice unusually soft. "Do you think I'll ever get better?"

I nearly started, and then reached to take his hand, kissing it gently. "Of course you will, Atem! The doctor said it would heal, didn't he? And you are the strongest, and most stubborn, person I know. You _will _get better, I know it." I grinned. "Besides, you've got me here to help you."

He laughed softly. "Right, I had forgotten for the moment." He reached up, stroking the curve of my cheek as I leaned into his touch. "After all, where would I be without you?"

I smiled. "You'd be hopeless."

He laughed, the joy reaching his eyes for the first time in a few months. "Of course, aibou. Of course."


	5. Chapter 5

Wow... This... this is it, guys. I'm still not sure how the end showed up in this chapter, but I just started writing, and I find that I like the way this chapter leaves the story. I hope you guys do too, and I want to thank all of my readers! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

I woke quickly, almost sitting upright, but restraining myself at the last second. Someone was moving, and it was coming from Atem's bed. Since the accident nearly six months ago, I had moved into the room with him so he wouldn't be alone; I knew that he was having just as much trouble sleeping as I was.

We were just too used to sleeping with each other, I guess. Even though I could now feel his presence and was able to hear him breathe at night, it was still… cold without him in the bed with me. I was so used to drifting off with my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat while he wrapped himself around me in his sleep. I missed that often, but I knew that with time it would no doubt happen again.

Now that he had the brace off, I could no doubt go lay with him again, but he had told me no with a sad look. 'I don't want to risk stressing myself. You know how we move in our sleep, who knows what could happen.' he had said.

As much as I hated it, I knew that he was right. It was better that we remain apart now, because if we did, we would probably get to be together sooner than not. But it was still lonely at night without his warm muscular body against my own, his arms wrapped around me, his breath on my hair.

I looked back towards the bed on the other side of the room, opening my eyes wide as though it would help me see better. I saw a dark shape shifting on the bed, and I stood silently, moving forward. "Atem?"

There was a sound of surprise, and then I saw Atem's head turn towards me, my vision beginning to focus in the dark room. "Aibou, you scared me. I didn't know you were awake."

I smiled slightly, standing beside his bed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to." I paused, and then pressed on. "What were you doing?"

There was silence for a few moments, and then Atem spoke. "I had wanted to surprise you, but since you've noticed, I suppose I'll have to tell you now." I watched him smile widely, and then something clicked in my mind. "I can feel my legs again. Not much, but just enough to move them."

I smiled as well, excitement bubbling in me. "Really? You can move them again?.!"

He chuckled softly. "Not enough to stand or anything, but I can bend my knees again, and wiggle my toes. It's progress! I've been working on them for about an hour every night."

I frowned, sitting on the bed beside him and focusing on his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me, Atem? I can help."

He looked away from me. "I told you, I wanted it to be a surprise. You can't imagine how excited I was when I realized that I could move. It was by accident, while I was trying to move while going to sleep. I managed to bend my knees a little, and I nearly shouted out in happiness."

"But you didn't want to wake me?" I questioned softy.

He nodded. "No. It took everything I had to remain silent, trust me on that one. I'm sorry, I would have told you, aibou, but after everything you have done for me, I wanted to return the favor with something special of my own."

I leaned forward, hugging him gently. "I understand Atem, you don't have to apologize. But I don't know what I've really done for you other than cause you more pain… I made you cry a lot during those first few months, and after that I really was no help at all."

I felt his warm hands on my face an instant later and he pulled me towards him, looking me right in the eyes. "Don't you even say that! You have been so much of a help to me, I can't even begin to describe it. Not only were you there to help me through the pain and to help me get around, but you were there for me emotionally."

I let my eyes close as he kissed me softly, relaxing into his touch and leaning against him where he lay on the bed. He transferred his touch to around my waist, pressing me closer to his body. The kiss grew steadily more passionate, his tongue slipping between my lips and dancing with mine.

We parted slowly, and my eyes fluttered open to stare into his deep crimson orbs. I smiled, leaning down and placing my cheek against his collarbone. "I love you…" I murmured, tangling our fingers together and placing them against his chest.

I felt his smile against my hair. "I love you too, Yugi. And I would be lost without you. Without your support, I don't think I would have ever gotten this far."

I planted gentle kisses along his knuckles, holding his hand close to my face. "Gods…" I whispered. "It's been so long since we've been this close…"

His grip on me tightened. "I know… I've missed the feel of you, aibou… your touch, the feel of your skin and hair…" His next breath was shuddered. "I miss you so much at night…"

I turned my head to press my face against his chest. "I know, love… I miss you too…"

We lay like that for a long time, his arms wrapped securely around my waist, my face against his tan skin, and then Atem spoke softly. "Perhaps… I think we can risk it tonight… If I am sore in the morning, we won't again, but I need to have you with me…"

I smiled, and then pulled the blankets over both our bodies, snuggling close to him. "I'm here, Atem… Now sleep, you need it…"

He shifted me, turning to where I was the one against the bed, he nearly on top of me. He laid his head in the crook of my neck and shoulder, his breath ghosting over my pulse point. I wrapped an arm around his shoulders, holding him to my heart throughout the night.

I had never slept so deeply.

* * *

"Yugi! Yugi, come quick!"

The sound of Atem's loud voice startled me out of my reading, and made my heart race. He sounded almost panicked, and that in turn caused me to become anxious. What if something had happened to him?.!

I ran down the stairs, going to Atem's room, where he had been for the past few hours. I ran in to the sight that I had never expected.

Atem was _**standing**_. Standing tall and proud in the middle of the room, his shoulders squared and his feet apart. His legs were shaking slightly, but he was upright, and of his own power.

The wide grin on his face was infectious, and I had to keep myself from tackling him, lest I knock him over and hurt him. I instead stood in front of him, and held out my hands.

He walked to me, slow and shaky, but he did it. Almost as soon as he reached me his legs buckled and I had to support him, but he walked. He hugged me, his breathing tough in my ear. "I did it, aibou… we did it…"

I hugged him, pressing kisses all along his face. "I'm so proud of you, Atem! I'm so happy!"

He leaned away from me, pushing himself up to his feet again, wobbling for a second, and then standing strong once more. "It was all thanks to you, my love. Without your support, I probably wouldn't be able to do this."

I flung my arms around him, unable to stop myself. We both hit the floor, Atem letting out a soft grunt as I landed on his lap, but he still held me tightly. I kissed him, eliciting a shocked sound from him, but then he kissed me back, his hands cupping my cheeks.

Everything was going to be alright now, I knew it.


End file.
